


the moon above you

by actuallyshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: So, when it happened, it almost didn't feel real. It felt like Junhui had transported into a different realm. He imagined the gates he'd built over his body opening up to a garden. They fell with a grand noise, startling the ground underneath them. The once grey and lifeless flowers now turned themselves to sun that was Minghao.Minghao's kiss brought them, brought Junhui, to life.And they would never know darkness again.Or -Junhui lets Minghao tear down his walls
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	the moon above you

**Author's Note:**

> for [becks!](https://twitter.com/kimbyeongie)
> 
> thanks so much for trusting me with this super cute story  
> i had a lot of fun with it
> 
> SORRY IT GETS A LITTLE EMO 
> 
> please enjoy!

It was cold.

Incredibly cold, actually. 

But Junhui was a man on a mission and no amount of wind chill was going to stop him now. He glanced down at his watch, the glaring time of 2:37am willing him to just turn around and go to sleep. He knew sleep wouldn't find him tonight. Not until this was done. The mental checklist he'd made six months ago now down to the last tick. A blank box waiting to be filled in. A task waiting to be long behind him.

You see, six months ago, Junhui met Minghao.

Six months ago, Junhui _fell in love_ with Minghao.

And, oh, how lucky he was to have Minghao look at him like he was all of the stars in the sky. The way that Minghao would hold his hand, like he was made of glass. The way Minghao would silently smile as Junhui would go on another rant about how his biology professor had a personal vendetta against him or how the cafeteria pizza was cold again that evening. He didn't mind when Junhui would talk until his voice was hoarse. He stayed by Junhui's side during Vernon's parties, always there to hold him up when the shots finally caught up to him.

But more than that, more than anything, he was patient. 

Minghao told him, many moons ago, _"I will always wait for you."_

Junhui knew it was frustrating. Knew _he_ was frustrating. He knew this unspoken distance between them had to be weighing heavy on Minghao. 

Minghao would never voice it. Would always silence Junhui's prodding questions with a gentle pat to his hand, a swipe of delicate fingers across his cheek. 

_"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not ready."_

A phrase that he'd spoken countless times now. Mingyu would laugh at him, innocent and not at all mean-spirited, because he thought it was over something much more intimate. Much more personal. 

Not over a kiss. 

To Junhui, that was intimate. That was personal. That was something he'd kept to himself since he was a boy, held onto and made to be golden and precious. Something that couldn't be given away to just anybody, like his body as a whole. His body was a temple and his lips were the entrance. An entrance with an iron lock, never able to be broken. 

Tonight, the lock would come off. He was tired of waiting. Tired of making Minghao feel like he wasn't good enough or worthy of the ultimate trust. 

It came to him as he was writing a paper, oddly enough. Mingyu and Wonwoo were saying goodnight to each other, as they always did. It was commonplace for Wonwoo to spend time in their dorm, Junhui never minded it. Wonwoo was quiet and kept to himself, usually tucked into Mingyu's arms as they would watch a movie or play video games together. Junhui would always give them their privacy but tonight, he was seated at his desk near the door when Wonwoo was seeing himself out.

He couldn't help it, really.

Sparing a glance, he watched them exchange gentle I love you's followed by a soft kiss, so quick that if Junhui blinked, he would've missed it. And maybe it wasn't the act of the actual kiss that got to him. But the way they both seemed to glow afterwards. How Wonwoo lightly knocked his forehead into Mingyu's and rubbed their noses together before disappearing. The way that Mingyu was still smiling, long after his boyfriend was gone. 

Junhui knew then that he wanted to glow too. 

So, here he was. 

Walking to Minghao's dorm in the middle of the night, frozen to his core, chapstick in his pocket. 

Junhui finally reached his destination, shaking the cold off of him as he tried his hardest to quietly knock on the door. More than likely, Minghao was still awake. He was a chronic night owl, soaking in the moonlight while he finished up an art project or a good book he'd had his nose in for the past weeks or so. This was confirmed as Junhui heard lightly shuffling from the other side, followed by the door opening just a crack.

"Hi." Junhui spoke sheepishly, a feeble attempt to swallow the fact that his heart was racing in his chest. 

"Junhui? What are you doing here? It's freezing outside." Minghao opened the door fully, pulling him in by his jacket lapel, "Why aren't you wearing a heavier jacket?" 

"It's a quick walk, geez. What are you still doing up?" 

"I was just finishing this piece for portrait art. Very close to just throwing the entire thing in the trash, though. Are you alright? You didn't call to tell me you were coming." 

Junhui had to smile as he looked at the canvas, a beautiful and soft painting in front of him. Minghao shouldn't throw this one away, he thought. Minghao busied himself with making them tea, as he always did when Junhui came over. 

"I'm alright. I was just thinking." 

"Uh oh." Minghao joked, sparing him a glance, "Late night thinking usually leads to us getting into some sort of trouble that Jihoon will have to bail us out of. What's on your mind?" 

Junhui took a few moments to gather his thoughts, to look around the dorm room. Minghao was lucky enough to have a single room, plenty of space for him to think and pace and create, all three things he truly loved to do. Above his bed, a framed painting was hung.

It was Minghao's favorite. 

A recreation of a photo, Junhui could see himself seated on the rocks near the lake by Minghao's house. He was painted under the moonlight. Knees tucked into his chest as he stared out at the water, calm and still. 

But now, as he looked closer, he was dull.

Not that Minghao's painting was, no.

 _He_ was. 

He wondered if they had kissed then, under that moon, if he would've glowed. If that would've translated to canvas. 

"How long would you wait?" 

Minghao paused his motions, two mugs of tea in his hands, and his eyes widened, "What do you mean? You know I'd wait for you for forever." 

Junhui turned to face him, embarrassed for the tears that dared to spill from his eyes, "It's okay if you wouldn't. I wouldn't be mad at you or ever hold that against you. I know people think this whole thing is so silly. But you've been so understanding and so patient. You never once expressed anger towards me." 

He took shaky steps forward, replacing the mugs in Minghao's hands with his own, "I'll never be able to truly thank you for that. And I know I'll never, in this life, meet someone like you." 

"Where is all this coming from? What's wrong, Jun?" Minghao squeezed his hands, desperation in his voice. Maybe he was thinking the worst despite how badly Junhui was trying to express his love. 

Maybe there was only one way he could do that properly right now. 

"I want you to kiss me." 

Junhui noticed the small flicker of a smile across Minghao's lips before it was immediately replaced with his usual stoic expression, another squeeze of his hands, "Are you sure? Please, don't feel obligated because it's been a while that we've been together. I would never lie to you. I mean it when I say I'll wait." 

Minghao let their hands go, immediately reaching up and cupping Junhui's cheeks. His thumbs so gently wiping away his tears, "I love you so much, Jun. That will never change." 

"Please just kiss me." 

Minghao hesitated, Junhui could see it in his eyes, but he waited. His feet were glued to this ground and he would not move until this barrier between them was broken. He wanted to kiss Minghao good morning. He wanted to kiss him goodnight. He wanted to kiss him in moments of nothing but joy and in moments of crippling sadness. 

He just wanted to _kiss Minghao._

So, when it happened, it almost didn't feel real. It felt like Junhui had transported into a different realm. He imagined the gates he'd built over his body opening up to a garden. They fell with a grand noise, startling the ground underneath them. The once grey and lifeless flowers now turned themselves to sun that was Minghao. 

Minghao's kiss brought them, brought Junhui, to life. 

And they would never know darkness again.

Minghao was holding Junhui's face in his hands like it was the only thing he knew how to do, Junhui's hands found themselves at home on Minghao's broad shoulders, pulling him even impossibly closer. He couldn't breathe, his head was spinning, he didn't care. 

People had always told him that your first kiss was never really a big deal. 

Never anything to make such a scene about.

He never believed them. Because he knew about this. He knew that someday, he would meet someone like Minghao. Who made him feel more angel than human, more light than dark, more golden than rust. 

It ended and Junhui was okay with that. 

Because he rested his forehead against Minghao's, let his tears fall with no embarrassment, allowed himself to feel his racing heart. 

Because he knew it would happen again. And again. And again. 

"I love you." He whispered, the final stamp. 

Minghao smiled, running a hand through Junhui's hair, "I love you more than anything. Thank you for trusting me. I'll never take that trust or anything about you for granted." 

Junhui knew that. He felt it. 

But he was tired of talking. There were no words in any language that could truly convey the emotions dancing around his mind, his heart, his soul. But there was an action. The final tick on his list.

Junhui quickly wiped away at his face, the mugs of tea long forgotten, and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kangxiaos)
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
